


Restoring Magic and Love

by Ciennasuperstar



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciennasuperstar/pseuds/Ciennasuperstar
Summary: After the events of Season 5, The Best Friend Squad travels through space to restore magic to the galaxy. Along the way they meet new friends and learn about themselves. Catradora Fluff.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 297





	1. This isn’t the end

Adora wakes up slowly. The sun is being let in from a window, illuminating the room. Next to her in bed is a familiar presence. While Catra has her own room in Brightmoon, she always seems to end up in Adoras room. At this point, Adora has given up trying to stop her. Adora carefully shifts to be facing her girlfriend, and with one hand reaches out and strokes Catras face. Catra blinks one blue eye open. “Hey, Adora.” She mutters sleepily. 

“Good morning.” Adora replies, with a big grin on her face. 

Catra sees the expression on Adoras face and sits up and stretches “What are you so happy about?” Catra asks.

“What,” Adora sits up as well, still smiling “am I not allowed to smile at my girlfriend?” Catra merely shakes her head. The day after they saved the world, Catra and Adora made their relationship official. Of course, it wasn’t the biggest thing they were dealing with right now, but both would consider it to be their favorite. It’s been a little over a week since She-Ra killed Horde Prime, but it’s been busy. After Horde Prime fell, there was still the matter of taking out the clones, cleaning up all the alien tech, relocating citizens and countless other jobs. 

Adora leans in to kiss Catra when Glimmer teleports in with Bow “Good morning! Did you two sleep well?” She asks as she enters. 

Adora and Catra jump apart. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” Catra asks sarcastically. Bow and Adora both give her sympathetic looks.

Glimmer ignores her. “I just wanted to let you two know that we are meeting in half an hour in the war chamber. There will be breakfast served there!” And with that, Glimmer and Bow teleport away. 

When they leave Adora starts laughing, to the frustration of Catra, who stalks out of the room to get ready for the day. Once they’ve both gotten dressed they meet the others in the war room. Already in the room is Swift Wind, Micah, Castaspella, Bow, Glimmer, Scorpia, Sea Hawk, Entrapta, Spinerella and Netossa. Even with most of the princesses gone, the room is very crowded. Being the last to arrive, most of the breakfast foods are gone, so Adora and Catra quickly grab the remaining items and sit down.

When everyone has settled around the table, Glimmer begins to speak. “As you all know, we have been spending the past week cleaning up the mess left by Horde Prime. Now that we’ve had some time to regroup, I thought we should meet up again and discuss what we’ve been doing. Perfuma, Mermista and Frosta are back in their kingdoms working to help their citizens rebuild the things that Prime destroyed, and in removing the alien tech that was left behind. What is salvageable is being sent to Dryl for Entrapta to look at.”

Hearing her name, Entrapta jumps in. “The tech that Prime was using is far more advanced than even what the First Ones had. If I can figure out how it works, it’s possible we could revolutionize all of Etheria! I have already began tinkering with some of the Drones and-“

Glimmer cuts off Entrapta “Thank you, Entrapta. Your work will be vital to the growth of our kingdoms, but we all know the technical stuff will go right over our heads.” Entrapta nods in understanding, and pulls out a trackerpad that she begins typing into. Glimmer continues “Dad, you and Aunt Casta had an update?”

Micah and Castaspella look at each other, before Micah says “It’s not huge, but we have begun working with Bow's fathers to look through and uncover anything else that may be hiding in the catacombs of Mystacor. We don’t want to be taken by surprise again.” There are nods from around the room.

Glimmer moves on, and says “Scorpia, you had something to say as well?”

Scorpia stands up “I went back to the Fright Zone, which by the way, we need a better name for, and have been trying to help the Horde soldiers who remain there. There is a small band of soldiers who are still loyal to the Horde, but I’m working with Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio to weed out those people and to show them the light. Also, I’ve been thinking about maybe reclaiming my family’s kingdom, and establishing a new city for the displaced Horde soldiers to live in. If that’s ok with everyone? I don’t want to step on any toes.” 

Glimmer shakes her head “No, that sounds great. Now…” Glimmer continues to speak, but Adora loses focus on what she is saying when Bow leans close to her and whispers “Glimmer has really stepped into her own as queen, huh?” Adora smiles and nods, thinking of how far her friend has come since the day the two met. Looking around the room she thinks of how far they’ve all come. 

“Finally,” Glimmer says, pulling Adora out of her thoughts “Adora, Catra, Bow and I will soon be embarking on a mission to help some of the other planets that were destroyed and conquered by Horde Prime. Our goal is to re-establish magic across the galaxy, but also to introduce ourselves and hopefully create allies with other planets. While I am gone I will be leaving my dad in charge of Brightmoon. We will be leaving as soon as we have finished preparations.” 

A few minutes later the meeting ends. Some people leave and others mingle, telling jokes and being friendly. Adora looks over to Catra, who is still beside her. She had been awfully quiet during the whole meeting. Adora puts her hand on Catras shoulder, and asks “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Catra shrugs away Adoras hand and looks away. “Nothing, I’m fine.” She says.

Adora grabs Catras hand, and pulls her closer. “You don’t have to lie to me, Catra. I can tell when something’s bothering you. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Catra sighs, and her ears twitch anxiously. “It’s just… hard to think about how this was the room where you planned against me. Not that your plans were ever good, but it’s the thought that counts.”

Adora smiles, and gives Catra a kiss on the cheek. “What happened in the past is done. We can’t change it. All we can do is look towards our future.” Adora pauses a moment, and just stares at Catra.

Finally, Catra breaks the silence. “What are you looking at?”

Adora smiles “I’m looking at my future”.


	2. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Best Friend Squad bonds before an important mission.

The following days fall into a steady rhythm. Bow helps Entrapta finish repairs and add boosts on Maras ship, which is now boosted by the tech Entrapta and Hordak have recovered from Prime, while Adora, Glimmer and Catra go into the field to aid the people of Etheria in any way they can.

“For the honor of Grayskull!” Adora yells, reaching out her hand and summoning her sword. In the blink of an eye she has transformed into She-Ra, and effortlessly picks up a big piece of metal debris from off the ground. In a spin, She-Ra chucks the destroyed tech into the ocean. It flies through the sky for a moment longer than should be possible, before diving with a large splash into the sea. She-Ra laughs and transforms back into Adora, before turning around to face Catra “It didn’t go as far that time, but the splash was definitely bigger. 7/10?”

Catra squints into the distance where the piece of metal just crashed and says “No, I’d say a 6/10. Your last throw went way higher too.”

“Can you two stop flirting and actually help?” Glimmer asks, appearing next to Catra holding an armful of something that looks metal, but the way it’s charred it’s impossible to tell whether it was Etherian or not. 

Catra rolls her eyes “You're just jealous your boyfriend isn’t here.”

“Bow is not my boyfriend!” Glimmer protests, but after a knowing look from the other two she sighs and continues “Not officially anyway. I don’t know what we are. Things have been so busy I haven’t really had a chance to talk to him about it.”

Adora walks over and puts a hand on Glimmers shoulder “He likes you. You like him. Besides, you will have lots of time to make it official when we are in space.” Adora winks, which makes Glimmer blush, and teleports away to dispose of the junk. Adora and Catra look at each other and laugh. Soon Glimmer re-appears with empty hands.

“Speaking of space…” Glimmer says “I’ve been talking with Aunt Casta about why it may be that my powers didn’t work out there. She says that since my power comes from the moonstone… Well the moonstone gets its power from our dozen moons, which are naturally made of magic. Aunt Casta said that maybe being out of reach of the Moonstone and the moon's power weakened my abilities. I think before we go anywhere else we should stop on one of our moons and see if we can learn anything.” After a moment of pause she more quietly says “ I didn’t like feeling powerless.” Catra looks away, but Adora holds Glimmer's gaze, and nods her assent to the plan.

—-

Glimmer, Catra, Bow and Adora meet up again that evening for dinner. The 4 laugh and joke as well as fill each other in on what they did that day. Bow explains to the group that Darla will be ready for take off any day now, and Glimmer tells Bow her plan to stop on a moon. Glimmer conveniently leaves out the conversation about her and Bow's relationship. Late into the night the group chat and laugh, and for a while they feel like normal young adults.

“So there we were,” Bow recounts the story of Glimmer and his first encounter with Adora “about to be killed by this giant spider creature, when Adora grabs the sword and yells-“

Catra, Bow and Glimmer finish the statement in unison “For the honor of Grayskull!” And immediately erupt into laughter.

Through her laughter Catra asks “What does that even mean, ‘gray skull’? What kind of honor would a bone need anyway?” As she hears that, Adora stops laughing.

“I… don’t actually know.” Admits Adora, “Light Hope told me in a vision that that’s what I should say. And she was never one to really answer questions.” Adora looks around the room. The others stop laughing too. Conversation starts up again in a few minutes, but after a little while of conversation, everyone decides to go to bed. 

Adora gets under the covers, and Catra and Melog curl up at the foot of her bed. And though after a while Adora can hear the soft, rhythmic breathing of the two, she cannot find sleep herself. She stays awake thinking of all her unanswered questions, like where she is from and what Grayskull was. When she finally falls asleep, it is fitful and full of dreams with the faces of people she cannot quite make out. 

What Adora hasn’t admitted, even to herself is her true goal of her intergalactic journey. To find out where she came from, and to learn if she has a family out there.


	3. Goodbye Etheria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best friend squad says goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This was originally just a fanfic to write for myself and my friends, and I have been so grateful and surprised from all your positive feedback! Please pardon any grammar or spelling mistakes I may make. There will probably be 3-4 more chapters after this one. I hope you enjoy!

Two days later the group prepares to take off. By request, there is no party, no big celebration to see them off. Only the Princess Alliance is really aware of this ‘mission’. No one wanted to disturb the fragile peace that had finally fallen upon Etheria. For the sake of wanting to keep the departure as quiet, and short as possible, only Scorpia, Entrapta, King Micah and Castaspella come to the meadow where Darla is docked, to see them off. 

Micah and Castaspella hold Glimmer in a hug, all struggling to hold back tears. Micah finally lets her go after a long while, but not before saying “I just got you back. Stay safe.”

Glimmer smiles and wipes a tear away. “I’m the queen, dad. I can handle myself”

Micah puts a hand on his daughters face, and says “You may be queen, but you will always be my daughter.” With that glimmer jumps up to hug her dad around the neck.

“I love you dad. We will be back before you know it.”

Across the field, Catra and Adora talk to Scorpia, while Melog sits invisible at Catras feet. Scorpia smiles when she sees the two, and holds out a bouquet of flowers. “Hey, you two! I came to say goodbye to you both. Who knows, by the time you get back I may have my own kingdom! Oh, also, Perfuma wanted me to give you these flowers. She wanted to be here herself, but Plumeria needs her right now.”

Adora takes the colorful flowers. “Tell Perfuma we say thank you, and Scorpia, I’m sure you will be a great princess to the people in the Frightzone.”

Scorpia scratches the back of her head with her large pinsirs and says “Aw, thanks. I’ll let Perfuma know you said thanks.” In the background, Glimmer calls to Adora, who looks apologetically at Scorpia before running over to see what her friend wants. Thus leaving Scorpia and Catra alone.

After a moment of silence, both begin to speak at the same time. They both stop and look at each other again before Scorpia says “You go first.”

Catra looks down at the ground and Melog appears, rubbing against her leg. Catra then looks up at Scorpia again. Finally, she sighs and says “I never got the chance to apologize to you, not the way I should’ve. You were right, I was a bad friend. I’m realizing that being a friend is harder than I thought. You always made it look so easy…” Catra trails off for a moment, her ears flattening against her head. “Look, I’m not good at talking about my feelings. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.” Catra looks down at the ground and absentmindedly scratches Melog behind the ear. 

“Wildcat,” Scorpia starts, causing Catra to look up at Scorpia’s smiling face. “Thank you.” And with that Scorpia pulls Catra into a big hug.

—-

Once all the goodbyes have been said, Catra, Adora, Glimmer, Bow and Entrapta gather on the ship. Entrapta is going over some last minute adjustments she made. “That should be everything you need to know…” she says patting Darlas control panel “But if you need me, I have adjusted my tracker pad so that it is compatible with Darla’s communication devices and it is now capable of receiving transmissions from wherever you are in the galaxy!” The others look vaguely confused, but nod anyway. After looking around once more, Entrapta says “Goodbye, Darla. I’m going to miss you.” And then Entrapta leaves the ship.

When the other four are alone, Bow turns to the others and says “Did Entrapta just say goodbye to the ship, and not us?”


	4. The Red Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon is magic, who would’ve guessed?

Within minutes, the ship is in the air. Catra and Adora take a seat by the hull, Melog laying at their feet, and watch Etheria get smaller in the distance. Bow is double checking the control panel, when Glimmer silently approaches and stands next to him. Their hands brush against each other, and after a moment Glimmer and Bows fingers intertwine. Glimmer looks at her free hand, and tries to use her sparkle powers. The air around her fingers glitters for a moment, before quickly fading out. Bow watches as this happens, and looks at Glimmer with concern. She looks up into his eyes, closing her empty hand into a fist. “What if we can’t figure out how to make my powers work out here? I know this is a diplomatic mission, but… I want to be prepared.” 

Bow squeezes Glimmers hand. “We’ll figure it. We always do.” Glimmer smiles at him. They stare at each other, hand in hand for a moment. And then the spell is broken as they hear Adora speak up from the other side of the room.

“Glimmer? Bow? You may want to come see this.” The two rush over to where Catra and Adora are sitting awestruck. It’s not hard to tell what Adora meant though, because the ship is facing directly at a glowing red planet, that the ship is quickly approaching.

“The Red Moon,” whispers Glimmer, as Darla seamlessly pilots itself into the moon's atmosphere. The Red Moon is the largest of Etheria 12 moons, named for its scarlet color. The nearer the spaceship gets to the planet, the brighter the light emanating from it gets, until it’s almost too bright to look at. The four rush to put on their space suits, and when they do the helmets automatically adjust to the blinding light, and are able to filter it out accordingly. Now the true beauty of the moon is revealed. It’s a glowing scarlet rock with craters and neon orange rivers that flow in strange patterns around the whole thing. 

Darla lands in one of the craters, and the best friend squad and Melog, who doesn’t seem to be bothered by the brightness, disembark onto the planet. Bow takes out his tracker pad and starts taking readings and logging data. Glimmer reaches the surface of the moon and kneels, putting her gloves hands on its surface with her eyes closed. Melog, after sniffing for a moment takes off running, and Catra chases after her. Adora is the last to step out onto the new terrain and as she does, her eyes flash neon blue, before going back to their normal color. 

Adora kneels down next to Glimmer and says “You feel it too, right?”

Glimmer opens her eyes, and they sparkle brightly. “This place,” she says “It’s made of magic.” Suddenly Glimmer disappears, and reappears a few feet away. She does that a few more times, teleporting from one spot to another in quick succession, before finally standing in front of Adora. “I felt it on Krytis too, but the First Ones… They had harvested so much of the magic, I couldn’t even tell that’s what I was feeling.” Glimmer looks around “But here… it’s completely untapped. When I recharged with The Moonstone it felt like this, but more concentrated. Almost like it just harnesses this power…” Glimmer reaches out her hand and summons her staff to her from inside the ship. And then she slams the end of it into the ground.

“What are you-?” Adora asks, as Glimmer kneels down and picks up a peach-pit sized piece of glowing moon rock that the staff had chipped away. 

Glimmer smiles “I think, if I bring this with us I can use it as a make-shift Runestone. I don’t think I’ll be able to be as powerful, but it’s better than nothing.” Glimmer has just finished saying that when a scream cuts through the air.

The color drains from Adoras face “That’s Catra!” In an instant Adora has summoned her sword and is transforming into She-Ra. She-Ra starts sprinting in the direction of the scream. Glimmer teleports over to Bow, who is looking around concerned, grabs his hand, and teleports in the direction of the sound. 

She-Ra and Glimmer arrive to Catra at the same time. Catra is standing at the bank of one of the orange rivers with Melog. She-Ra grabs Catras shoulders, looking her up and down. “Are you OK? Are you hurt?”

Catra nods, “Hey, Adora, I’m fine. I’m Ok. Calm down.”

She-Ra releases Catra, but still looks concerned “Why did you scream? we heard you from by the ship, and I was-“ she looks over at Glimmer and Bow “We were worried.” 

Catra shakes her head and blushes. “Melog, she ran all the way up here and I lost track of her for a bit, and when I found her she was in the river. I thought- well I don’t know what I thought. But she’s fine, see?” Melog walks between the two, rubbing against each in turn. Satisfied that everything is ok, Adora transforms back to herself.

Glimmer from behind them speaks up “It’s magic.” Catra and Adora turn around. “I don’t know what it is, but it’s definitely magic.”

“That must be why Melog was so drawn to it,” Bow adds, taking a canteen out. He leans down to the river, and fills the container with the liquid. 

Catra nods and turns to Glimmer “Did you find what you were looking for?” Glimmer nods. “Then let’s get out of here before I freak Adora out any more than I already have.”

The four head back to the ship, and as they are walking Bow comments “You know, there are four of us now… so you could really call us the Best Friend Quad.” Everyone stops for a moment before Glimmer starts cracking up laughing, causing Bow and Adora to start laughing too. 

Catra rolls her eyes, but still smiles and says “Bet I can beat you all back to the ship!” Before breaking into a run.


	5. Beach Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a beach episode! I mean chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit late to be posted! I wanted to give the Squad a nice afternoon before the light angst of the next chapter. This one is also a bit longer than the past chapters have been, so I hope you enjoy!

“Ok, that was not fair.” Catra complains, leaning against the captain's chair where Adora sits in Darla’s main deck, as they fly away from the Red Moon. “Glimmer shouldn’t get to teleport! I would’ve won for sure if she hadn’t used her powers!”

Glimmer looks up from where she is sitting against a wall. She has just finished putting the lightly glowing moon rock on a necklace. “You only said we had to get to the ship first. I didn’t break any of the rules.” Glimmer pulls the necklace over her head and adjusts the stone so that it sits right over her heart. 

Bow interrupts the argument from where he stands at the control panel. He’s looking at a few projected holograms with maps on them. “Even with Entrapta’s boosts, It’s going to take us half a day or so to reach another planet. Even then, we won’t know if there is any life on it until we get close enough to check heat signatures.”

“And how close, exactly, do we need to be for that?” Adora asks.

Bow swipes from hologram to another and after a moment says “Very. We would basically need to be on the planet to get a good reading.”

Catra groans “But there could be hundreds of planets in this galaxy alone. We can’t just check all of them.”

Glimmer shakes her head “We don’t need to check all of them. We just need to find one, and hope whoever lives there will tell us where we can find other planets with life.” 

Bow agrees “We are at a disadvantage, having been in Despondos for a thousand years. The other civilizations have had a chance to grow and learn about each other.”

“That’s one of the reasons we are on this mission” Glimmer adds “to re-introduce ourselves to our new dimensional neighbors.”

Adora nods “As much as we want it to be, this isn’t just a space vacation.”

—-

A few hours later, the Best Friend Quad notice a new planet in the distance, and set course to land on it. It’s a mostly blue planet, with yellow splotches dotted across its surface. As they enter the planet's atmosphere, it becomes clear that these yellow spots are sandy islands. Bow lands Darla onto one of these islands, and after running a few checks, confirms that while the atmosphere is breathable, there is no life on this planet. 

“One planet down, who knows how many left to go.” Catra says. “Let’s get out of here”

Glimmer stares out the window. The ship is sat on a sandy beach, and a few hundred feet away, Crystal blue waves crash onto the land. “We aren’t in any rush, though, are we?” She turns to look at the others “We could spend some time here. You know, for research purposes.”

Bow and Adora smile, but Catra shakes her head. “I thought this wasn’t a vacation.”

Adora grabs her girlfriends hands “We saved the world. I think we can spare an afternoon to just relax.” Catra doesn’t look convinced for a moment, but Adora looks at Catra with big puppy dog eyes until Catra finally agrees. “Fine. We can spare a few hours.”

Within a few minutes the squad has gone outside. The temperature outside is hot, but not uncomfortably so, and the sand is soft and warm under their feet. Bow and Glimmer run to splash in the waves, and Adora is about to join them when she sees Catra hanging back.

Catra sees Adora lingering and shakes her head “It’s fine, you can go with them. Enjoy your beach day.” Adora opens her mouth to say something before closing it again. A grin grows across her face, and Adora runs back into the ship, yelling at Catra that she will ‘Be right back’

Confused, Catra finds a good spot far away from the crashing waves, but still within sight of everything, and sits down. After a minute or so of waiting for Adora, she begins to grow impatient and starts shaping the dirt. When Adora gets back a few minutes later, Catra doesn’t even hear her coming. She is too deep in concentration making a miniature sand version of Brightmoon Palace. “Woah, is that Brightmoon?” Adora asks? Catra jumps at the unexpected voice and her tail puffs up in surprise. When she turns around she sees adora is holding a basket in one arm and a rolled up old piece of fabric in the other.

Catra looks down at her half finished creation, “No, it’s nothing. Where did you go?”

Adora doesn’t believe that it’s actually nothing, but doesn’t argue. Instead, she unrolls the piece of fabric and she carefully puts it down over the sand, making sure not to ruin Catras sandcastle. “I made us a picnic,” Adora says proudly. 

“A what?” Catra asks. 

“Oh yeah,” Adora sits down on the makeshift blanket “I guess we didn’t have these in the Hoarde. A picnic is when you eat outside to relax.”

As Adora begins to take things out of the basket Catra sits down next to her and says “We didn’t really have relaxing in general in the Hoarde.” Adora hands Catra a sandwich and pulls out another for herself. For a moment the two watch Glimmer and Bow by the water. Catra breaks the silence again “I used to dream of this, you know.”

“Dream of what?” Adora asks with her mouth full.

Catra stares into the horizon “You and me relaxing together. Happy and content. In love” she sneaks a glance at Adora, but when she sees Adora is looking right at her, she trains her gaze back into the distance “I always thought it would be Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle traveling with us though. I never would have imagined we would be with Queen Sparkles and Arrow Boy.”

Adora nudges closer so that she’s leaning against Catra. “I used to have the same dream.” She admits, leaning her head against Catras shoulder “I’m kinda happy it turned out this way though. I don’t know if I could handle Kyle right now.” That surprises Catra, who starts laughing. She plants a kiss on Adoras hair floof, wraps her arm around Adora body, and the two sit together in peace.

—

On the other side of the beach, Glimmer and Bow wade in the water. They are both up to their waists in the ocean, the waves pulling them back and forth as they laugh and trade stupid jokes. After a bit of banter, a natural pause is left in the conversation. The two move back onto the shore and sit so only their feet get hit by the water. As they sit next to each other, Bow puts his hand on top of Glimmers. She looks over at him and he smiles shyly. She looks away, but he scoots closer. 

“Glimmer…” Bow says quietly.

“Yeah?” Glimmer responds.

“When I told you that I loved you,” Bow continues “On the last day of the war… you know I meant it right?” Glimmer turns back and faces him. He is looking at where their hands are intertwined on the sand. “And I didn’t just mean it as a friend.” He looks up at Glimmer and his usually smiling face is serious. “I don’t just love you, Glimmer, I think I’m in love with you. And I don’t know if you feel it back, or if I’m just making a fool out of myself but-“ Bow doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, because Glimmer leans in and kisses him. 

When she pulls away from the kiss, Glimmer says “Bow. I think I’m in love with you too.”


End file.
